


Монолог Горлума

by torri_jirou



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я сижу в комнате отдыха нашей студии и разглядываю свои руки. Как печально – лак на ногтях облупился, пора делать маникюр. Черт, еще и заусенец!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Монолог Горлума

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается всем авторам - отчаянным любителям чередующихся POVшек с надеждой, что они задумаются о бедных читателях. *)

**POV Ruki**   
Я сижу в комнате отдыха нашей студии и разглядываю свои руки. Как печально – лак на ногтях облупился, пора делать маникюр. Черт, еще и заусенец! Как назло, сегодня я оставил дома свой дорожный маникюрный набор, с которым обычно не расстаюсь. Заусенец меня бесит, я пытаюсь отгрызть его зубами. И тут в комнату входишь ты, застывая в дверях. Боги, как красива твоя повязка!  
  
**POV Reita**   
Я вхожу в комнату отдыха и замираю на пороге – ты сидишь на маленьком уютном диванчике и грызешь ногти. Наверное, ты сочиняешь текст новой песни и никак не можешь подобрать рифму к сложному образу. Мне стоит уйти, чтобы не мешать тебе, но я не могу сдвинуться с места – ты так прекрасен! Ты поднимаешь голову и смотришь на меня.  
  
**POV Ruki**   
Я смотрю на тебя и понимаю, что не могу дышать. Твое присутствие сводит меня с ума. Когда же я наберусь смелости, чтобы сказать тебе все, открыть тебе свои чувства. Нет, я никогда не решусь. Ты так пристально смотришь на меня, что я краснею.  
  
**POV Reita**   
Ты вдруг краснеешь, и у меня появляется робкая надежда – неужели мое присутствие тебя смущает? Неужели я тебе небезразличен? Я делаю шаг вперед, и вижу, как трепещут твои ресницы. Смелее Рейта!  
  
**POV Ruki**   
Ты идешь ко мне с таким решительным видом, что я забываю про мерзкий заусенец и с замиранием сердца жду, что будет дальше.  
  
**POV Reita**   
Я подхожу ближе и опускаюсь перед тобой на колени. Заглядываю тебе в глаза и вижу в них растерянность, смущение и… неужели любовь?!  
  
**POV Ruki**   
Ты подходишь ближе и опускаешь передо мной на колени. О, как много чувств вижу я в твоих глазах!  
  
**POV Reita**   
Набираюсь смелости и целую тебя прямо в губы! Ты отвечаешь мне с такой же страстью, с какой отдаешься залу во время концертов.  
  
**POV Ruki**   
Ты наклоняешься ко мне и жадным поцелуем приникаешь к шее…  
  
**POV Reita**   
Стоп! Как к шее?! Я тебя в губы целую!  
  
**POV Ruki**   
Ну ладно, сначала в губы, но потом обязательно в шею – это мое самое чувствительное место.   
  
**POV Reita**   
Жадным поцелуем я приникаю к твоим губам… Какой ты сладкий!  
  
**POV Ruki**   
А я мороженку ел *______*   
  
Хаппу энду!


End file.
